The ability to print, or more generally the ability to mass produce information in a paper format has been the backbone for one's ability to process, utilize, and archive knowledge ever since even before the introduction of the printing press. The typewriter was one of the first mass produced machines to produce a typed document of a user's thoughts. As technology improved, the mimeograph allowed for the rapid reproduction of a printed page through the use of powderized ink and template documents. The result was adequate, although the process was messy and less than ideal. Photocopiers, along with the rise of the personal computer and related printing systems, allowed for a less expensive and more precise printing method for the masses; however, the ability to mass produce information into a paper format from digital sources was cumbersome and limited to owners of expensive equipment.
With the commoditization of personal computing hardware and software throughout the last decade, users defied the predictions of a paperless office. People just seem to have a better grasp of information if they can read, comment-on, and otherwise mark-up physical documents as opposed to processing the information on a digital display. In a typical wired environment, such as a modern office or home environment, either a single computer or a network of computers are attached to a printer through the wired network. From there, the user can simply issue a print command, go to the network printer, pick up the document, and use it as desired.
The advent of wireless communication technologies has given rise to a host of mobile computing devices, such as laptops, personnel digital assistants, text messaging devices, etc., which are used for an increasing amount of functions which a personal computer of the late 1990's would have typically been used for most of the time. From the first laptop computers, users wishing to have their documents printed would have to hook up to a local printer, install print drivers, etc. or connect to a preexisting network printer, somewhere in the world, to print the document out on a recognized network printer. This approach can be time-consuming and frustrating and is often simply impractical.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to more easily print data from mobile computing devices.